Raku
Raku (ラク、''Raku'') is a chūnin-level shinobi of Sunagakure and member of Team Kise. Raku belongs to animegirl037 on deviantART. This article is a work in progress. Thank you. Background When the Fifth Kazekage was inaugurated into office, Raku had just graduated from the Academy. Like many other younger shinobi, he held great admiration for Gaara, dreaming to one day become a strong, reliable leader himself. Raku was placed in under the jōnin tutelage of Kise Uehama, alongside his classmates Tokata and Hasuna. Personality Raku is cheeky, boisterous, and uninhibited. His strong personality and steadfast demeanor is what moves the team to action; his teammates gravitate to him and look to him for direction. He, in turn, has utmost trust in his teammates and their abilities. As the oldest of the trio, Raku feels responsible to carry them with him 'to the top' as he dreams to one day be Kazekage. To oppenents, Raku can come off as cocky as seen in his clash with Ren during their first encounter. He enjoys a good fight because he believes its "all the more reason to win". In the face of defeat, however, he has shown himself to be a good sport, and earnestly acknowledges the strength of formidable opponents. Overall, Raku is an outgoing character who values strength and camaraderie above all else. Appearance Raku is a short but leanly built young man. Despite being the oldest of his teammates Toka and Hasuna , he is often mistaken to be the youngest between the three of them. He has tan skin, dark, tousled hair and dark eyes. Different markings adorn his cheeks throughout different parts of the story. In Part II, Raku wears a black turtle neck and loose-fitting light-colored pants with black trimmings under a poncho-like cloak. His ankles are wrapped in bandages and he wears black slip-ons. Four years after the Fourth Shinobi World War, Raku remained the shortest member of his team. his poncho is changed to a hooded beige one longer in length but no longer covering his arms. He wears a dark muscle shirt over a fitting black suit that covers up to his elbows. Abilities Ninjutsu Nature Transformation By affinity, Raku is a Wind Release user. During his team's first encounter with Team 16, Raku displayed proficient use of Wind Release in both offense and defense, and had command of at least two techniques as a genin. Four years after the end of the Fourth Shinobi World War, Raku further honed his technique through Blade of Wind; a sharp, intangible wave of wind that could be used to strike through opponents. While so strong that it is nearly unblockable, Raku's technique can be negated by high level Fire Release techniques. Taijutsu Raku is proficient with taijutsu, and can easily go on both the offensive and defensive with hand-to-hand combat. He is known to open an attack with taijutsu to conserve his chakra and catch his opponent off-guard. Stats Interlude In Naruto's Footsteps: The Friends' Paths Raku along with his two genin team mates, took the Konoha-Suna joint Chūnin Exams. Part II Category:DRAFT Category:Original Character Category:Male Category:Sunagakure Category:Wind Release User Category:第十六版 外伝: Shippuden After Story Category:第十六版 の物語: The Tale of Team 16